


说爱他

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 支配服从
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	说爱他

01

张云雷是一个漂亮的主人。

漂亮到他那一双手完全不像是握过玩具的。他用那张好看的脸就能够让人为他低头臣服，这是杨九郎跟张云雷回家之后就明白了的事情。

起初杨九郎多有遗憾，在张云雷面前低头的时候也食不知味蹭着杨九郎的裤管。他那么点心思根本藏不住，全都暴露在张云雷的眼面前。

贴心的人都需要被调教，那一晚张云雷把杨九郎的手绑在床头，随手不管抓到什么东西都塞进杨九郎的屁股眼里去，杨九郎被弄的浑身都是红印。

碰上酒精就疼，张云雷事后直接把酒精往杨九郎身上倒。颤抖着的身子有着说不出来的快感，杨九郎闭上眼睛，重新趴在了张云雷的脚边。

“杨九郎，你记住。我不用玩具，是觉得用这些来说，太小儿科了，我不屑。”

要一个男人为他低头，永远虔诚地趴在他的脚边。主人开心了就去蹭一蹭主人的裤脚，主人难过了就趴在膝盖上静静地陪着主人。

张云雷希望杨九郎是这样的人，但是他不屑用玩具让杨九郎成为这样的人。

“我希望你明白。”张云雷在盖上酒精的时候亲了亲杨九郎的嘴角，“我相信你会明白。”

02

杨九郎不明白的。

他喜欢张云雷的粗暴。他没想过张云雷那双狭长的眼睛会平静地看向自己，勾着笑问他舒不舒服的时候又加大一档上去。

你染上情欲的样子，真迷人。

这样的话只会让杨九郎更加沉迷，陷进对张云雷这个主人的欢喜里去。只可惜，主人不常有这样的夸赞，什么事情都让杨九郎自己去猜。

比如，主人什么时候心情会好，什么时候会点头同意挑选一些玩具让杨九郎痛苦又快乐。猜对了，杨九郎就能得到一个温柔的吻，猜错了就要杨九郎自己扔掉一个他喜爱的玩具。

但是杨九郎明白，他自己喜欢那种疼痛，更喜欢由张云雷来主导赋予他那些疼痛。如果他想要得到这些疼痛，就要去体贴猜测主人的想法和心思。

正温的茶水，主人所有爱吃的食物。杨九郎始终都是趴在张云雷脚边的，安安静静的。偶尔抬起头来，看着张云雷目色深沉，却不言语。

这时候应该是难过，杨九郎挺直了腰板，把下巴搭在张云雷的膝盖上一言不发地看着他。

“你饿了？”张云雷随便夹了一筷子递到杨九郎嘴边。杨九郎张开嘴巴吃了，然后摇了摇头说他自己吃过了。

不拒绝主人的投喂，也回答了主人的问题。杨九郎做事向来都很周全，就是看中了这一点，张云雷才在许多人的目光中选了杨九郎。

除了杨九郎对疼痛有着特别的偏爱和享受。

03

懂事听话就要奖励。杨九郎红着脸夹着腿间的东西颤抖着，他后背的伤全都好了，张云雷抚摸上去还能够想到杨九郎当初发抖的样子。

杨九郎的颤抖是真的，但愉悦和满足也是真的。张云雷把杨九郎的脸扳过来，强迫着杨九郎看向他。

“你喜欢这样是吗？”张云雷一个翻身把他的脸按在床头，那阵剧痛让杨九郎清醒又快乐，主人问他话，这样是不是很快乐。

是快乐的，像是人生这样给你划开了一道口子，将所有的疼痛填满你的人生。痛，太痛了，可是这比人生要好多了。

“喜欢，更喜欢主人。”

哪怕等不到张云雷帮他带上项圈，等不到张云雷揉着他的脑袋问他今天想用什么样的玩具，杨九郎依旧喜欢张云雷这个主人。

这是他该做的事情。

可是没有哪一个主人愿意听到喜欢两个字。好像所有的东西沾染上喜欢都带着真心，是奢侈的东西。你可以喜欢主人对你的凶狠残暴，可是你不能喜欢主人。

一个巴掌甩了过去，杨九郎只觉得一阵血腥上头，就听见张云雷有些冰凉带着不容商量的口气冷冷笑道。

“你觉得你自己配喜欢我吗？”

04

错在了说喜欢主人那一句。

张云雷没太绝情，拿着棉签过来的时候，杨九郎正揉着自己的嘴角。脚底板是冰凉的，还跪在地上，张云雷拍了拍旁边的沙发，要杨九郎趴过来。

膝盖上的温度让张云雷皱了皱眉，随意蘸了点药擦了擦伤口周围。杨九郎没喊痛，始终歪着头看着张云雷。就像是张云雷第一次看见他那样，张云雷笑着问他，你看我干什么。杨九郎回答他，因为你好看。

杨九郎把喜欢说出口的那一刹那，张云雷觉得他疯了。不过是给了他一点他喜欢的疼痛，就满心欢喜地说着那些炽热的情感。

喜欢，他杨九郎知道什么是喜欢。他不过就是喜欢那些奇奇怪怪的玩具，喜欢头皮发麻的那一瞬间，喜欢这样濒临痛苦的时候抓住一根浮木，然后说，我爱你。

这是天底下最大的谎言，是裹着刀子的糖衣。只有扎进心脏里去，才能知道这句话有多伤人。

明明是给杨九郎擦药，可是漂亮好看的主人却低下了头。棉签被丢到地上，空气都安静了下来，杨九郎看到了肩膀耸动着的张云雷，凑过去趴在了地上看着他。

“主人，您哭了？”

杨九郎的掌心里有湿润的泪水，他有些心疼，也有些慌张。他不知道主人为什么哭，他不知道是哪里做错了。张云雷还在为了他脱口而出的一句喜欢生气吗？他会改的，只要主人别再哭了。

纤细的手捧着那低下去的脸颊，杨九郎亲了亲主人湿润的眼睛，又向下亲了亲鼻尖。杨九郎知道主人的唇瓣是留给心爱的人的，所以绕过去，亲了亲主人的下巴。

这样的体贴盛满了柔软，他的主人哭起来就像小狗一样，杨九郎这样想着。没有贬低主人的意思，是因为主人揉着眼睛的样子实在想让人抱在怀里。

如果主人知道了自己的内心是这样想的，一定会再甩给他一巴掌。但哪怕是这样，杨九郎依旧在自己的心里这样想着。

地板太硬了。杨九郎被扑过来的张云雷吓到，双手下意识地搂住张云雷才反应过来张云雷含住了他的唇。亲吻眼泪是正确的做法，杨九郎抱着张云雷，闭上眼睛这样想道。

只要不说爱，虔诚地奉上自己的真心，杨九郎好像慢慢懂得张云雷的心思。

05

杨九郎几乎每晚都是睡在张云雷床下的。当初张云雷把抱枕砸到杨九郎的身上，问他为什么那么喜欢在地上睡，不觉得睡醒会难受吗。杨九郎说他喜欢身体的疼痛。

如果不喜欢疼痛，张云雷也就遇不到杨九郎了。

发现张云雷没有睡着，杨九郎悄悄起了身，爬到张云雷的脚边带着呵欠像往常一样蹭了蹭张云雷的裤腿。

“主人，您怎么还没睡？”

“我睡不着。”张云雷开了窗，晚间的冷空气全都钻了进来，张云雷挺着胸膛，让那冷意钻进自己的每一个毛孔里。

从前他最喜欢一个人晚上站在这里，看着这座城市的车水马龙，看着自己的孤寂身影。他曾经想过找一个人陪伴在自己身边，可是一次又一次的背叛让他不再相信能有什么真心。

后来他就遇见了杨九郎，他带杨九郎回家，他希望杨九郎做一条屁事不多却忠诚与他怎么都不会违逆他的狗。他没看错杨九郎，也偶尔满足着杨九郎对疼痛的偏爱，直到有一天，杨九郎说自己喜欢主人。

被自己养着的狗喜欢是什么感觉，张云雷第一反应是觉得失败，作为一个主人的失败。其次他是感觉到慌张，他下意识地就打出了那一巴掌，打下去就像是把从前那些不要脸的人全都抽打了一顿。

他在逃避这件事，哪怕他知道杨九郎已经表现的足够好，他的愤怒和杨九郎没有任何关系。

落入一个温暖的拥抱。张云雷不知道杨九郎是什么时候站起来的，贴着他后背双手轻轻搭在他的腰上。杨九郎的身上还有淡淡的香，张云雷闭上眼睛，觉得这夜间的风也变得温柔起来。

“主人，我觉得您是孤独又不相信爱意不敢说爱的人。”杨九郎轻轻晃着身子，他知道主人没拒绝他的拥抱，他做的事正是主人默许了的事情，他没有做错。

他清冷却心软的主人，在打了他之后还给他上药。再没有这样的主人了，在别人的怀里连哭都没有声音，捏着人家的下巴，轻轻摩擦着唇瓣。

还要说你凭什么觉得我是这样的人。

满心柔软的杨九郎低着头靠着张云雷的肩膀小声说道：“不用觉得，因为主人您就是这样的人。”

“杨九郎，你那么喜欢玩具，偏爱疼痛是为什么？”

“因为人生太苦了，疼痛让人清醒也让人沉迷。就好像是最疼的痛都忍过来了，就有了活下去的理由。”

06

雨天的潮湿让人犯懒，只想要找个地方窝起来什么都不干只要闭上眼睛。张云雷让杨九郎坐到沙发上来，自己枕在了杨九郎的腿上。

阴冷的潮湿让杨九郎前几天跪狠了的腿阵阵的疼，张云雷像是故意的，枕的地方都是杨九郎疼痛的地方。他敛着笑意，笑着看向咬着后槽牙的杨九郎。

“你怎么了？”明知故问，张云雷想到在自己面前跪着的杨九郎，撅着高高的屁股对着他。双手反剪着被扣在床头，一副任主人鞭打的样子。

低头听话，眼中有对他的崇敬和渴望。杨九郎总是用这种目光看着张云雷，在情欲之后蹭着张云雷的腿愣愣地看着他。

就像现在这个样子，杨九郎摇了摇头说没事，仍旧用这样的眼神看着张云雷。杨九郎能感觉到，最近张云雷用玩具的次数多了，故意纵着自己一样。每到东西从杨九郎身体里拿出来之后，张云雷总会捏着杨九郎的脸问他喜不喜欢主人。

要是说出喜欢主人这四个字来就要挨打，杨九郎还记得那个耳光的滋味。主人调教了他这么些日子，杨九郎明白的，什么话该说，什么话不该说。

他很听话的，每一次都会回答张云雷：“主人，我喜欢您的凶狠。”

然后他就会看到张云雷有些失望的眼神，感受到张云雷离开自己身体的空虚感。他没有说错话，可是他总觉得哪里有些不对劲。

张云雷好像在等他说什么话，但张云雷不愿意告诉他。

雨没有要停下来的意思，杨九郎看着枕在他腿上昏昏欲睡的张云雷，蹭了蹭他的脸：“主人，您饿不饿，我去给您做点吃的。”

“杨九郎，你喜欢我吗？”

07

把人丢下去，张云雷一句话都没说就启动了车子。杨九郎站在原地看着慢慢远去连背影都没给自己留下的张云雷，低着头走进了会所。

主人的话是要听的，哪怕杨九郎不太情愿。

一个打弯轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，踩着刹车的张云雷还是停了下来。他开车回家用了不到五分钟，挂上档锁了车，慢慢悠悠进了电梯。开了门他做的第一件事就是拿出瓶酒来，给自己倒了一杯。

张云雷作为主人，把杨九郎丢进了狼群里。他摇下车窗的时候还带着漫不经心，扫了一眼杨九郎就打了火。

“被玩过了之后自己回来。”

做主人的没有这么大方，自己辛苦调教出来的人送去让别人玩。张云雷这样的狠心倒像是在惩罚杨九郎，可是他要惩罚杨九郎什么呢。

杨九郎什么都没做错。懂事听话，细致入微地观察着主人的心情，了解熟悉主人的喜好。可能唯一说错的话就是喜欢主人。

在疼痛中把一颗心捧出来说我喜欢你，在难过的时候陪在身边，夜晚陪着不能入睡的主人把温柔都放进一个拥抱里。

张云雷当初就应该拒绝他，给他一个巴掌把他的头按到窗边的玻璃上质问他怎么敢碰主人的身体，怎么能够拥抱主人。

可是那样的拥抱太温暖了，张云雷从来都没有感受过。于是默许了杨九郎的靠近，贴着杨九郎的身体问出了主人不该问的问题。

不出意外，杨九郎回来的时候身上会多出许多伤痕来，杨九郎不是喜欢这些疼痛吗？那个时候张云雷就会顺理成章地给他一耳光。

让杨九郎清醒并且告诉他：“你根本就不喜欢我，你对着你的主人说了有多么冒犯的话。”

08

张云雷喝了点酒，并没有睡着。他翻来覆去地在床上躺着，手机安安静静地躺着，屏幕始终都没有亮过。

杨九郎的不归家让张云雷有些烦躁，脑海里闪过无数的杨九郎红着眼抱紧他的画面。染上情欲的一双眼睛是迷人的，张云雷第一次看那样的杨九郎就知道了。

把杨九郎丢出去的人是他，现在睡不着的，也是他。张云雷把自己烦躁的理由归结为他是杨九郎的主人，他给杨九郎下了要回家的命令，杨九郎没听。

时针就差了那么一点指向了12，再不回家，张云雷也许真的会把杨九郎丢掉。字面上的，情理中的，彻彻底底地那种丢掉。

卧室门口有了动静，张云雷拉开了床头的灯，起身就看见了杨九郎低着头跪在了自己的床尾。

发梢之间还有水滴，张云雷这才知道外面下了雨。他光着脚下床，盘腿坐着和杨九郎平视：“回来了？”

杨九郎点了点头，他抬起头来，看着眼前只穿了一件衬衫，花裤子当作睡裤的主人。他被甩下车的时候还有委屈，可是看到张云雷那张脸，他就电话呢么话也说不出来。主人是对的，做什么都是对的。

主人把他丢到别人怀里去，也许就是考验他，考验他到底会不会背叛主人。他在那些握着鞭子的人兴奋的目光中护住了自己的身体，他把张云雷前些天给他戴起来的项圈给别人看，他要让别人看见，他是有主人的。

他忠诚于他的主人。

张云雷和别人不一样，孤独多一些，渴望被人爱多一些。张云雷这样做除了考验杨九郎的忠诚度，也可能是在逼杨九郎说那句话。

杨九郎现在好像明白了张云雷的心思，懂了张云雷当初为什么警告杨九郎，说他不屑于玩具和疼痛让人臣服；懂得了张云雷为什么要杨九郎自己去猜测他的喜怒；懂得了张云雷为什么接受他的拥抱和温暖。

张云雷说过，杨九郎，我希望你明白，我相信你明白。杨九郎没有让张云雷失望，他明白了。

因为杨九郎说了那么一句喜欢，说了一句爱。他在疼痛中感恩主人给他带来的快乐触动了主人心里的柔软和渴望，被戳中了心坎的主人气急败坏，甩了他一巴掌。

可是主人贪恋他的温暖和拥抱，于是陪他玩，让他自己选玩具。可是杨九郎没敢再说爱，再说喜欢。他遵循着支配和被支配的游戏规则，说着主人喜欢想要听的话。然后他就被丢进了狼群里，主人知道他不会乱来，所以要他自己回来，回来说出那句话。

可是说了那句话，会得到什么样的结果？也许是另一个巴掌，也许是张云雷愤怒又凶狠的眼神。张云雷会质问他，你凭什么喜欢我，你有什么资格喜欢我？

主人是至高无上的，怎么会喜欢上蹭着裤管卑微求爱的玩物呢？

除掉身上的衣服，杨九郎露出光洁的后背和胸口，他眼中似乎有着光亮，也格外的坚定。他说：“主人，我喜欢你。”

“我爱您，主人。”

哪怕是那一巴掌落下来，哪怕是这句话会惹张云雷生气。他说出来了，他把自己干净的身子暴露在张云雷面前，他展示着他的忠诚，和那一颗斗胆造次，爱着主人的心。

09

巴掌没有落下来，杨九郎看着自己的主人凑上前来，搂住了他的脖子把热烈的吻覆在自己的唇上。

不能随意地抱住主人，可是杨九郎看见张云雷眼角的泪，毫不犹豫地伸手回抱住了张云雷。

杨九郎从来不怕疼，他愿意挨主人的打。

他知道，主人需要他，不管出于什么目的。

主人想听他说哪句话，他就说给主人听。

他是爱主人的，主人或许也爱着他。

Fin


End file.
